


Rain

by DoCity99



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Hurt/Comfort, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun Being an Asshole, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong Are Best Friends, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung Needs a Hug, M/M, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoCity99/pseuds/DoCity99
Summary: "When it rains, the memories fall down and the pain spreads..."One umbrella, two boys and a broken heart.Doyoung really should have known better before staying late on the library when the weather forecasters predicted a heavy rain in the city.But maybe that was what his heart really needed to start healing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 13
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, too late for his liking.

The night had fallen upon him and the library seemed more like a cemetery than a public space at that hour. No shushed laughs, no books being moved, no clicking or tapping sounds from computers. Everything was quiet and dark.

He took his bag and threw all his belongings inside without much care, he was too tired and just wanted to get a good night sleep, and preferably not waking up until the afternoon of the next day. 5 PM sounded amazing.

With his bag hanged from his right shoulder he started to walk towards the exit, passing by dozens of bookshelves and the main desk where his upperclassman, Kim Taeyeon, usually sits with a neutral expression on her face as she scolds each and every single student who makes the minimum sound.

She was the terror of every freshmen and some sophomores, he laughed quietly remembering the first time Mark met her and was basically shitting his pants, but the boy relaxed after a couple of visits, finding out how kind and sweet she was once you got to know her.

He was happy to know that she loved him dearly or else he would never be able to enter the building with Ten’s antics. She even forgave him when his Thai friend screamed in joy when he received a text from his crush asking him to meet up and ran out of the library as fast as his short dancer legs could take him, making two students fall on his way.

He looked at the sky once he was out of the building, the moon was being hidden by dark and grey clouds. It was gonna rain, without a doubt. He hopped that at least it could wait till the end of his 20-minute walk to his apartment.

While he walked, he decided to check his telephone. He had a tendency of completely ignoring it when he was fully concentrated on his assignments or school related things. He almost missed Kun asking Ten to be his boyfriend in a flash mob, just like his friend always dreamed of, if it wasn’t for Taeyong who ran to the library to take him there.

He had messages of two numbers, his best friend and someone who he rather not talk to for the rest of his life, but the world was cruel and his professor had put them of the same team. He used to love Professor Shim Changmin, he was amazing and funny, without mentioning hot as a fine day of summer. Until the pair assignment day, everything changed after that day.

Tae 🌹: Could you bring something for dinner from the convenience store???  
Tae 🌹: Still working on my music theory paper  
Tae 🌹: Love you<3  
Tae 🌹: And before you ask  
Tae 🌹: No  
Tae 🌹: Ten can’t do it. He stayed with Kun for the night  
Tae 🌹: You know… boyfriend things

He rolled his eyes but smiled sweetly, Taeyong knew him too well. He decided not to answer, his best friend knew that he would do as he said and there was no need for a confirmation.

He sighed before checking the other chat, he really wasn’t in the mood for fighting with him.

The hoe: We need to do the project, Doyoung  
The hoe: I know you hate me  
The hoe: But I know that you hate getting bad grades even more  
Me: Monday, 4:00 PM, library  
Me: Be late for just 1 minute and I will leave  
The hoe: As you command  
The hoe: Good night, babe  
Me: Fuck you, asshole

“Bitch…” He muttered.

And he really loved his mad fucking luck.

Little raindrops started to fall from the sky as he peacefully walked, one ending on the screen of his phone. He took off running, until he reached a convenience store, it wasn’t the one Taeyong talked about because the older didn’t really like the food from here, but he was not about to go into the rain just for food. 

He looked back; it slowly went from a little drizzle to a big pouring rain.

“Well, fuck…” He took a basket and made his way on the store. Two algae sushi should be enough for them and a big bottle of cold tea, he even took a little candy for his best friend, he knew he was pushing himself too hard with all the homework and deserved something nice.

It wasn’t until he was online to pay for his things that he realized he missed something really important. “I’m so stupid” He facepalmed, the people around him looking at him weirdly.

An umbrella.

Even when Taeyong warned him about the possible rain at night before he left the apartment in the afternoon, he didn’t bring one with him. He was definitely a mess.

He paid for his things and went outside, to wait under the awning of the store for the rain to stop or at least to calm down a little. With his phone out and Instagram open he went through his friend’s stories. Ten seemed to be having a movie night with his boyfriend, Taeyong was crying dramatically because of his work, and the kids were having a sleepover. Nothing too out of the ordinary for a Friday night.

“Doyoung?” That voice, honeylike and smooth. It made his knees weak.

He felt his heart begin to beat faster and his phone almost slipped from his hand. Looking up he saw the most beautiful boy he has ever had the pleasure to meet, but also the only boy he regretting ever letting into his life.

The one and only, Jung Jaehyun.

Said boy came closer, an easy smile on his face, “I tried calling you…” He left the phrase hanging, as if unsure of how to continue.

“My number changed,” Short answers, that was the only way to avoid falling into the same hole once again.

Jaehyun nodded, “I see…”

An awkward silenced started between them and Doyoung just wanted to screw everything and just run as fast as he could to his apartment. Fuck the rain, fuck getting wet, he was desperate.

“It was, uh, good seeing you but I really have to go, Taeyong is waiting for me and I need to work on some assignments.” He tried to walk away, putting his bag over his head, ready to make a run for it.

But a hand on his wrist stopped him. The touch was so easy, it was sweet. But it felt like it burned his skin and he harshly moved away.

Jaehyun suppressed a scowl and smiled at him, full of fakeness. “We can walk together. I don’t want you to get sick or get into an accident.” His eyes seemed to hold a million stars, just like he remembered. But they also kept a thousand lies trapped inside them.

“No, it’s okay,” He took a deep breath, trying to keep his emotions and reaction at a minimum. Don’t let it show. “I like the rain, it’s really nothing”.

“You hated it… you always told me how it reminded you to your…” He looked at him, like the first time they met. Afraid, nervous, just like a little boy. But it was all an act, he knew it now. “Brother.”

“That doesn’t-, I don’t-” He felt at loss of words, it was crazy how this boy made him even forget his own name every time he talked or looked at him. “I got over it.”

“Really?” He seemed doubtful, with an eyebrow raised. 

“People change… wouldn’t you agree?” He said sarcastically, pent up anger dripping from every word.

He feigned hurt, “I’m sorry, I really am”. A lie, a big fucking lie.

He frowned at the direction of the taller boy. “It’s too late now”. But then he rolled his eyes, “But let’s go, I know my apartment is on the way to yours. Come on, let’s walk, before the sky gets darker…”

It wouldn’t hurt, right?

A big smile bloomed on the youngers face, and he quickly put his umbrella over them, getting too close to his personal space. But Doyoung could do it, it was just a couple of minutes at most and then he could continue with his life without having to worry about anything related to the other boy, continuing to avoid him.

The older found a little bit of calm in the rain falling around him, anything to keep his attention away from the thoughts of the younger invading his mind. Regrets, questions, demands.

“Are you and Taeyong a thing now?” Jaehyun asked after some blocks in complete silence.

Doyoung held a breath and looked at the other, already getting annoyed. A question whose subject was the catalyst to all the shitshow that occurred a couple of weeks ago. He was still mad about it?

“How many times do I have to tell you?” He tried to put every single ounce of emotion in his voice, to convey it to the other. “He is just my best friend. And if we end up dating that would be none of your business. We’re nothing but strangers now, Jung.”

“Oh, in last names basis again, I see…” Jaehyun looked a little bit excited and he hated that.

He hated how this was nothing but a fun and stupid game for the younger. But he had his heart on the line here, he felt sick of finally realizing how the mind of the other really worked.

“Don’t fucking start,” He warned, speeding up his pace.

Jaehyun doing it too, staying by his side. “You don’t want me to start now, don’t come out, don’t start caring for you now.” He recited those words in a singing voice, just like the famous song. A sly smirk present in his face.

He decided to ignore the boy, he just needed to bear with him until he reached his apartment, only a couple of minutes more.

“I want explanations, you know...” A whisper near his ear made him shiver, but he controlled his emotions.

Doyoung took a deep breath; he was not going to give in. He was not going to give him what he wanted from him. To show that he still cared, that any little action he did still affected him.

“C’mon. You know that you want me, each and every single part of me. Just like everyone else,” He licked his ear, making him jump away. The younger laughed at his reaction, getting closer. “Tell me, baby. Tell me how much you want to hate me but you can’t. You know I will always be the best that happened to you…” A smug smile with a cheeky wink, and that was it, he was definitely mad now.

He gritted his teeth, “So, my best friend broke up with his boyfriend of 5 years and I stood by his side for a full week. I texted you every fucking day because of how needy and annoying you were. But you got so mad that you fucked one of our common friends… you really think you are in a position to ask anything from me at this point?” His breath was erratic after letting that out of his chest, it was a big burden he carried alone and finally it was out. It felt liberating.

They stopped their walking beside a big brick wall, the lamppost above them illuminating everything. A smile versus a deep frown. Doyoung could see every single detail in the others face, every eyelash, his eyebrows getting high with expectation, the knowing smile. All while getting lost in those brown eyes, once again.

“I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?” He rolled his eyes, tired. “It was all your fault. I’m your boyfriend, I should be your number one priority, not anyone else.”

“I want you to fucking feel it, to mean the words you say. And if it wasn’t for the video you would’ve never told me and you would be cheating on me every single chance you get.”

“I’m still tracking down the asshole that filmed that and sent the picture, he’s gonna regret that”. He seemed mad. “I’m almost one hundred percent sure that it was one of those little shits that you hang around with, one of those tutored demons you teach on weekends.” 

Doyoung took a step closer, trying to be threatening. “Touch any of them and you’re gonna regret it.”

“What can you do against me?” Jaehyun got close to him too, their noses almost touching, their breaths colliding.

“I was talking about Ten,” He backed down a little, after feeling the warmth of the body of the taller. “He would end you if you as much as try to hurt any of them.”

“Oh ho-ho,” He smiled, dimples on full display. “The bunny is scared, hot cute. But I’m not scared of Ten, he can’t do anything to me.” Jaehyun got closer and closer, until he trapped him against the lamppost, the umbrella falling out of his hands, his arms beside each side of his head, caging him.

Jaehyun put his knee between his legs, but he closed them on instinct, making the other laugh shallowly.

“Come on, baby.” He purred by his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Let’s have a little fun and forget about the past. He was not as good as you, you know? I miss your little needy whimpers as I touched and ran my fingers through your thighs. I loved how you cried underneath me; your sobs really turn me on, baby boy. I really want your pretty little bunny mouth around my-“

He slapped him, the sound echoing in the lone street. The younger stepped back a couple steps, surprised that he even fought back. A speechless expression on his face.

“Fuck you, Jung! Fuck you and your stupid jealousy! I hate you!” He screamed with all the anger trapped inside him because of this boy, he was done, finally reaching his breaking point. “You are the worst human being I’ve come across in my entire life!”

When he saw the other try to come close to him again, a red hand burning bright on his left cheek, he panicked and kicked him.

In the balls.

“Oh god! Sh-hit!” Jaehyun fell to the ground, his hands holding his crotch and a very painful expression adorning his features. “Fucking bitch! Damn it!”

Doyoung didn’t stick any longer and took off running. He was already wet from head to toe, his backpack feeling heavier on his back and the bag with the food accumulating water with every passing second.

Ha ran as fast as he could, scaping from that nightmare, his legs hurting with every step and his hair sticking to his forehead. He was thankful that it was not that long and it didn’t interfere with his eyesight.

At last, he arrived at his apartment complex. Letting the glass doors close behind him and finally being able to breathe again.

“Shit,” He almost fell on his knees, all the adrenaline rush coming down and leaving him powerless.

With all the strength he had left he walked to the elevator, which opened almost right away and once inside he left his head rest against the cold metal. When he reached his floor, he walked slowly, finally all the events catching up on his head.

It was close, far too close. Everything could have ended very bad if it wasn’t for his quick reaction.

Finally, his apartment door was in front of him, he opened and closed it without making much sound. Shoes off, jacked off, both falling to the floor with the plastic bag and the now wet sushi. Water dripping from his hair and clothes onto Taeyong’s favorite Japanese carpet, a gift from his ex. He put his bag down, checking for everything inside it and sighing when he confirmed that there was nothing wet.

His stare was lost, like his whole body completely shutted down. He didn’t know how to act, how to respond. He was too fucking tired, frustrated, sad and angry. All because of one boy, one fucking boy who just came into his life to ruin it once again.

Footsteps neared his position, but he still stood frozen on the entryway.

“Doyoung, I was so worried, it’s raining like crazy out there. Where the hell wer-?” Taeyong eyes went even bigger that they already were as he noticed his appearance.

Broken, distressed.

But specially, numb. Like his mind and body went through so many emotions in just a couple of minutes and it was too much to handle… and now there was nothing. Just a feeling of emptiness burning in the middle of his chest, consuming him.

“Are you okay?” Taeyong whispered as he got closer, careful not to break the air around them and trigger him much more.

“Just…” He mumbled, no emotion present on his voice, too overwhelmed. “Please, hold me”.

Quickly, arms rounded his waist and a hand pushed his head to the crook of Taeyong’s neck. He inhaled the sweet scent that he knew since he was a kid, remembering all those times when they hugged in the past. When his mother went through surgery when he was 10, or when Taeyong’s dog passed away when he was 15 or when both were too nervous to know the results of the university admittance exam.

He felt safe.

And that, the feeling of protection, of knowing that he was loved, finally made him let out the tears.

“It’s okay, baby.” Taeyong caressed his hair and his back with so much love and affection, making him whimper, sobbing on his best friend’s chest. “I’m here and I’m not going anywhere. I got you.”

Doyoung just cried and cried, after long and heavy weeks after the break-up and denying his emotions to everyone, even himself. Of bottling everything up, and not telling a single soul about what happened. Finally, everything came crashing down through him like an avalanche, burying him under the never-ending snow of his deepest and darkest feelings.

He was thankful that his best friend was right there to anchor him to the present, so that his head would not wander to even worse places and break him even more.

Why was Jaehyun so insistent on coming back into his life? After all the words said and the painful murmurs he directed to the other boy every time someone mentioned his name. Ten was worried to death, not even he found entertainment on watching him try to destroy the other boy with insults that just damaged him more than Jaehyun.

He was and idiot, he knew it. The most perfect and handsome boy on campus falling for him? A nerd? Even when people around his friend group told him all the stories about the boy’s past. He cheated on Sicheng, the nice Chinese student that everyone loved, at a frat party. He left Jungwoo, one of his best friends, as soon as he laid eyes on Johnny.

He didn’t pay attention to warnings, he just dismissed them. But everything came back to bite him in the ass. How could he be so gullible and dumb to believe those beautiful eyes and that dimpled sweet smile? It was all an act, a façade so he could get away with everything that he wanted.

And for a moment, Jaehyun wanted him. But, for how long would it last? Until he found someone hotter, someone prettier, someone who just wanted sex and not a profound and serious relationship like him?

“Let’s go to the couch,” A little whisper near his ear brought him back. “But first go change and take a shower, I don’t want you to get sick.”

He lifted his eyes and separated himself form the warm body holding him. A deep breath and then he nodded. Taeyong just smiled a little before letting him go.

-

He left his room once he was clean, his hair still a little wet and wearing a black long-sleeved shirt with some old gray shorts he found as he rummaged through his clothes for something comfortable to use.

The smell of hot chocolate filled the apartment and he smiled, Taeyong always did that when he or Ten were going through hard times to cheer them up. It always worked.

He walked slowly, barefoot, to the kitchen-living room, just separated for a wood counter, where books and school notes were sprawled on top.

Taking a sit on the big couch were they usually reunite to watch awful re-runs of Ten’s favorite TV shows or Taeyong’s favorite tear-jerking movies.

“Okay,” He looked up when Taeyong came to him, a silver tray with three mugs of hot chocolate on his hands that he put on the little center table in front of him. “All set up.”. He changed too; his other clothes probably drenched in water after holding him for so long.

“Why three?” He grabbed the one with bunny ears on it, and lightly blew on it, trying to cool its content.

“Ten is coming over”. Taeyong grabbed the mug with cat ears and took a sip, grimacing at the hot temperature.

“What? Why? I thought you said that he was with Kun” Doyoung was not insecure about sharing his feelings with his friends, but it was a big task. He was a little nervous.

He had only told Taeyong and Ten about what happened, and even then, he was very vague with the details. He said something like, ‘He cheated, I hate him. I don’t wanna see him ever again in my entire life’ and nothing more.

“I just told him what happened while you changed. He said he needed to be here, took the first cab he saw and he is on his way.”

Some people were surprised that Ten and him were friends, because they were always at each other throats, but it was just the way they bonded since they met. It became natural to them, and he really wouldn’t have it any other way. They shared a very special friendship. Always fighting but also always there when the other needed someone.

Doyoung just hummed in response, and both of them shared a light silence, sipping on their mugs and enjoying the company of the other. One resting after a long day studying and the other taking a break from his homework.

“Ok,” Taeyong left his cup on the table and turned to him. “I think is time to talk.” He scooted closer, pulling one arm over his shoulders. “How are you feeling now? Better? Worse?”

“I feel better,” He whispered with his mug close to his lips. “It’s just-”. He looked at the roof, lost in thought, and then put his view on his best friend. “It was a lot seeing him again, after avoiding him for weeks. It really was too much for my heart”.

“I imagine,” Taeyong nodded understandingly. “It happened to me with Yuta. A part of me was happy to see him again but the bigger part was just plain sad. Encountering exes is really not fun. And Yuta and I ended somewhat on right terms. After everything that happened between you two, I imagine it was a lot harder.”

A beat of silence, Doyoung trying to find the words to fully communicate his feelings to his friend to make him understand a little part of the whole mess going on inside his head.

“I still love him.” He finally admitted, a little regretful. “I know is stupid, I know I’m stupid. But it’s just…”

Taeyong looked at him encouragingly, and he found the strength to put it all out, to let all the words tormenting him out of his head and go away from him, in an attempt to get rid of all the hurt, to be free.

“It was perfect, you know? Too perfect to be true.” He laughed bitterly. “I was just lost in everything, it was all new and so good, feeling loved. After years of being single starting a relationship with just the most perfect boy on earth was like suddenly waking up in a bed of diamonds. Bright, blinding and too good to be truth. A perfect example of a dream come true. Like walking on the sky. I felt like nothing could ever stop me from reaching the stars, and when I least expected… it all came crashing down.”

“I understand, Doyoungie. You don’t have to put up excuses. I was there the whole time, from the day he started talking to you till the end. You fell hard for him”.

“I know, I really did” A sigh escaped his lips and he left the cup on the table, no longer in the mood for something sweet. “Remember when that dumb boy and his friends from high school told us that we won the trip to London from that music contest but everything turned out to be a fucking lie?” His best friend just nodded, knowing where he was going. “We had our luggage ready and the flight was just hours away and then they came to tell us it all was a sick joke”.

“Yeah, I still hate Baekhyun with all my heart for that”. Taeyong felt a bitter taste in his mouth, he thought the older was a very good friend, he even had a little crush on him. “His jokes where kinda harmless before, that was when he started to be downright cruel with everybody”.

Doyoung nodded, remembering those times in high school, suddenly missing them. Everything was so much easier back then.

“It kinda felt like that… and I truly wanna get over him” He said with decision, but his voice came out a little weak and raspy, a bit broken. “I’m so tired of feeling like this, of being so fragile and snaping at the smallest and idiotic things. I almost made Jeno cry the other day when he mentioned Jaehyun had tried to force him to deliver a message to me. I’m becoming someone unrecognizable and I want to stop, I don’t wanna be like that. I wanna be myself again.”

“I’m right here,” Taeyong held his hand with all the love he had, trying to show him that there was much more than lovers or boyfriends, friends were forever and their love was sometimes even greater and more precious. “You are the most important person in my life. We know each other since kids and there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you.”

He could feel the tears start to well up on his eyes again, but he kept them at bay. He wanted to chase happiness so bad, even if it was so far away and the road was a little treacherous.

“And I will help you on any way I can,” Taeyong continued, a smile lighting up his face. “Ten will also help, I don’t doubt that he will pay that asshole a visit to teach him some lessons.”

“I know, he will be unstoppable,” Both of them laughed, the air around them getting lighter.

It was well known between all the people on SME University not to mess with ‘Ten’ Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul or any of his friends because then you had a big storm coming your way. And he knew that he would not hold back with Jaehyun, he would let all his evilness come out on full force.

“Maybe even Donghyuk, Renjun and YangYang will help him on his master plan.” Taeyong continued, caressing his hand, drawing little circles with his thumb on it.

“Do you really think they will go against the most popular boy on the school?”

“Of course, they are all in for defying the authority and they all love you so much, even if they don’t admit it.” Taeyong smiled at him with a little laugh. “And I don’t think even Jeno will be able to stop them when once they know what really happened between you two.”

“It’s gonna be awful.”

“I know, we should really go to watch”. Both of them laughed and fell into a little silence.

Until the front door opened with a big bang, making them jump.

“I’m here bitches!” Ten’s loud high-pitched voice resonated through the whole apartment. “And I’m ready for the mother fucking tea, hoes!” He came into view, throwing his expensive Gucci coat to the sofa in the left and his boots to the far floor, and then ran to his side, engulfing him in a soul-crushing hug. “And you better not hold anything back, Kim Dongyoung. I’m ready to make his life miserable. That asshole deserves nothing but the worst for making you cry. No one is allowed to mess with my bunny best friend, only me… and sometimes the little ones, but making people cry is crossing a line and he is gonna learn the hard way to never step on it again”.

The three of the laughed and then he started to tell the whole story. Since the moment when the video and pictures reached him through his phone and how he waited until the next day for a confrontation, then how even with evidence Jaehyun had the nerve to lie to his face. And he finished with what happened earlier that night.

Ten was fuming, throwing cushions left and right at the same time every insult he had inside him left his mouth, a mixture of English, Thai and Korean, and even some in Spanish and Chinese. All while Taeyong tried to calm him down.

“How can I calm down, Yong?!” He screamed. “How can I calm down when that bitch thinks he can do this kind of things and then comeback like it was nothing? I hate boys like him who think they own the world and treat everyone around them as if they were below them. I’m gonna make him regret every single little thing. I’m gonna text the group chat immediately, we need to have an emergency meeting tomorrow”.

Taeyong just rolled his eyes, with his arms wrapped securely around Doyoung, his chin resting on the younger’s shoulder. Both of them watching the Thai type fiercely on his phone, a creepy and funny smile making its way on his face.

And right there, between his best friends and their antics, he felt finally at peace with himself, he felt loved. He knew that everything will be alright and no boy was going to stop him. He would never let love hurt him again, no matter what happened.

He was strong and brave. He was going to work hard to get better.

“I love you guys, so much.” He said sappily.

“Stop it, Kim. I don’t wanna get all emotional”. Ten was already tearing up a bit and hugged them, hiding his face between the two. “I have a vengeance to plan, I don’t need useless emotions.”

“I hate you, asshole.”

“Funny how I hate you even more, bitch.”

“Idiots,” Taeyong said under his breath. His arms around them both and then kissing the top of their heads, at which the two youngest grimaced and tried to get away, only for him to hold them with even more force and start peppering them with kisses.

“How the hell do you have so much force in those noodle arms?!”

A smack was heard, followed by two loud laughs and a fake sob.

Doyoung knew he had the two best friends in the world to help him on every step of the way and he was ready to move on and continue with his life. It was gonna take time, but he had the determination inside and the support of everyone around him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Ten was an amazing best friend would be an understatement. If you ever find trouble he will help you any way he can, if you are sad he will be a shoulder to cry on.
> 
> And if your boyfriend cheats on you he will make sure to teach him a lesson.
> 
> or...
> 
> To love and to forgive.
> 
> Ignoring, listening and trying to learn.
> 
> Growing up as a person is hard as it is, but Jaehyun decided to take the harder road.

It all started as nothing major, his grades going down and people starting to look at him weirdly on the hallways, with some straight up glaring at him.

He didn’t think weirdly about it. After all, he was very popular and some people were really jealous of him. And after being dumped by Doyoung he started to care even less about his studies, the older was truly the only motivation he had to do well on school and now he had nothing to push him forward, he could pay one of the nerds to make his homework for him, but he was not really in the mood.

It has been around a week since Doyoung kicked him in the balls and the boy was now even better at avoiding him. And if he ever found him, he was always beside Taeyong and Ten, both boys never leaving him alone. And they made sure to always take Doyoung away from him.

But one day, while he was watching a marathon of Glee on his dorm, he finally realized what was going on.

"I didn't know you were Sicheng's ex," Mark, his roommate, said, his gaze fixated on the laptop screen between both of them. "Everybody always said he was an asshole and cheated on him. I thought you only did things like that now".

"Who said that?" Jaehyun stopped eating his burritos for that. He was not nervous or scared, yet. Just… really curious.

"It was published on the school's newspaper the other day. I don't really read it so I didn’t know until today when Hendery talked about it with Dejun. It was a seven-page publication named: Jung Jaehyun and his conquests." Mark took out his phone and showed him the screenshots he took.

‘From the smartest boy in school, Kim Doyoung, to the Chinese dance prodigy, Dong Sicheng. Every boy Jung Jaehyun has been with and how the most popular boy in school destroyed them.’

"Oh god," He looked at everything, reading intently.

Perfectly narrated, every single boy he has ever dated was there: Sicheng, Jungwoo, Doyoung, Mingyu, Seokmin, Yugyeom, Eunwoo... with testimonies from the victims and their friends. Nothing was left out.

"Who is the journalist club president?" He asked, giving the phone back to his friend.

"I think is Taeil," Mark seemed thoughtful. "But I could be wrong. You really have it bad, Jae."

That was when Jaehyun knew that Ten was demanding for payback, and he knew the boy was not going to hold back. Now he felt a little scared of messing with a lot of his friends, he was reckless.

But there’s was really nothing more the Thai could do against him. He didn’t hold that much power on their school, right?

-

Turns out, he couldn’t be more wrong.

The new nickname someone created for him on the newspaper, The Untrustworthy Whore™, was slowly starting to gain some relevance on the school hallways and in campus.

He was no longer ‘Jaehyun, the nation’s first love’. But ‘Jaehyun, the whore’.

And one day a girl who he had never seen before walked up to him and threw a slushie at him shouting:

“This for all the boys you wronged!” Some people gasped, others laughed, and some just ignored it all.

In the crowd he crossed eyes with Eunwoo, his first love and boyfriend, the first one who went through him and had to face the consequences. The boy just granted him a tight smile before leaving the cafeteria, an awkward expression on his face.

At least the flavor was his favorite, strawberry, he thought as he licked the ice pieces that slipped down his face. 

He hated life for the sarcasm. Maybe if he wasn’t such a sucker and big fan of Glee, something else could have happened to him.

Also, he basically was kicked out of his old friend group.

“You’re out. Everything you did is against everything we stand for”.

“But you all do the same,” He deadpanned, a little mad at his ‘friends’. It seemed a little hypocrite coming from them.

“We sleep with a lot of boys and girls, but it’s NSA. And we don’t cheat or play with people’s feelings just for fun, Jung.” Jeon Jungkook looked him dead in the eye, no stuttering, no hesitating. Pure determination. “You’re out. Now, leave this table”.

Now he was friendless and unpopular. Everything he ever wanted in university disappearing as if it was never there on the first place.

-

A couple of days later Jaehyun was walking to his dorm after his last class. He was tired, just dreaming of reaching his bed and sleep soundly for hours, maybe ask Mark to bring some junk food so they could watch some boring series on the weekend. Anything to take his mind away from all the occurrences he faced through the week.

“Hay Jaehyun,” He looked up and put on a smile to one of his friends, a girl he shared a couple of classes with, Park Sooyoung. “How’s it going?”

“Nothing out of the usual. Same old, same old.” He tried to sound a little bit energetic, but he knew he failed from the stare the older girl was giving him.

“I read the paper the other day,” She started to say after a couple of steps in silence. “Is it real?”

“What do you think?” He wanted to roll his eyes, but she was really the first person to actually treat him normally, other than Mark, so he stopped himself. “Do you believe it?”

“I wish I didn’t,” She sighed, punching him with little force on the shoulder. “I was skeptical at first, you know how I am with these things. But I talked to Doyoung the other day…”

“Yeah, I know that I’m an asshole and a whore. Everyone has been telling me that recently at any chance they get. If you are here for that, save it and just go.” He frowned, giving her the dirty eye.

“I wasn’t going to say that.” She stopped walking and held him by the arm, with decision. “You know you messed up and that’s great. But, don’t you think you should apologize to those boys? I mean, Doyoung looks better day by day, when I saw him in the morning, he was basically glowing. But they all deserve some type of closure”.

“I am not planning on doing that. My reputation is falling harder than Punch on the charts and that’s saying something.” He shrugged, adjusting the backpack on his shoulder. “They got what they wanted and I will live. It’s really nothing too big, reputation doesn’t really matter at the end of the day. Have you ever heard that Taylor Swift album with the same name?”

“But she had someone to love her through all the shit that she went through.” She stated, a weird and hopeful expression adorning her features. “You have no one. Don’t you want their forgiveness?”

The image of certain dark-haired boy with bunny features crossed his mind, but he shook it off.

“I don’t need it, I’m okay with how things are right now, no complaints. And they don’t need it, their lives are great as they are. I doubt that they even want to see my face ever again.”

Sooyoung just nodded, a little disappointed.

“Well, I guess that your arrogance is one of your strongest points. But it may end up becoming one of your weakest points if you’re not careful.”

That sounded awfully like a warning and he didn’t like that, at all.

“Is confidence, I’m not arrogant in any way.”

“Whatever you say, Jung. Just… take care. See you around.”

And she left. Leaving him with a feeling of uncertainty blooming on his chest. Could it be that she was allied with Ten in all this vengeance thing? He didn’t think that it was possible. Both of them were like water and oil, never getting along and never working together on anything. And if some professor dared to put them in the same team, chaos will ensure without a doubt.

But maybe they could unite if there was something strong enough to tied them together.

Like Doyoung.

The two of them loved him dearly. Even though he was older than both of them, they treated him with much care and love. And he suddenly remembered the analogy that Taeyong used to describe Doyoung…

‘He is like glass. And just like glass he's pure, pretty and easy to break.’

He never thought of the boy like that. Even before they started talking, he considered the older as one of the strongest persons ever. Some people talked badly about him, that he sucked teachers off to get good grades or that he slept with them, but he was still at the top in the whole university with all the effort that he put into his work.

And when he met him and started to spend time with him, he could only confirm his thoughts. He worked and pushed himself till his body couldn’t handle any more pressure and he stepped back to take a little breath. But when he was okay again, he continued with his tasks as if nothing ever happened to him.

He was truly amazing. 

And if Joy and Ten worked together, things will only get much worse from there.

“Shit,” He cursed lowly and ran to his dorm, he needed to stop with all these crazy theories.

Once he got to his room, he closed the door and slid down against it. He just stayed there, trying to put all those stupid thoughts out of his head. Until a number of texts messages made him jump.

Surprised, he looked at his phone and frowned at the unknown number, but when he read the texts a smile made its way on his face.

Happy.

Unknown number: Hey, Jung.  
Unknown number: Is Doyoung.  
Unknown number: I think we should leave all this shit behind us and actually talk it out.  
Unknown number: I'll see you on Sunday. By the fountain near the cafeteria.

"Oh, shit. Is this really happening?" He gasped and immediately typed his response.

Me: I’ll see you there, Doyoungie

The other boy didn’t answer to that, but it was okay. He had to get ready and prepare a speech. Maybe taking Sooyoung’s advice wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

-

Doyoung waited patiently. He was a little nervous, hands clasping together and right foot moving up and down. He was still not fully convinced of Ten’s plan, it was a little too much for his liking.

In his opinion, Jaehyun was slowly learning his lesson. Everything that made him feel like he was above everybody else was gone and he had to learn from his mistakes, to become a better person.

He was hopeful, if Jaehyun grew at least a little bit in the last couple of days there was no point in doing all the mess that Ten had planned, they could cancel everything. But he had a feeling that Ten would not let all the hard work he put into it go to waste.

“He won’t learn anything until the lesson punches him on the face, hard.” Ten had said before hiding. “Now, go. It’s almost time!”

He just hoped that it wasn’t something so crazy. Ten didn’t say anything on the matter, just to be ready for a big surprise.

“Doyoung,” He looked up and saw the biggest grin in the most beautiful face he has ever encounter, looking as perfect as ever. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Yeah,” He smiled, unsure. “It’s been some time since the last time we saw each other”.

“I still remember that kick,” The younger sat beside him, the water of fountain behind them calming him down. “It was good.”

“I’m sorry, I-”

“You’re not,” Jaehyun interrupted, a knowing smile and sharp eyes directed at him. “I would actually say that you greatly enjoyed it.”

“Jaehyun…” Doyoung sighed.

“Maybe you had wished to do that for some time…?” The brown-haired boy wondered, looking at the people passing by in front of them. “I don’t really blame you, to be honest. But it did surprise me that you were the first boy to go that far. Normally the others would just insult me while crying and never cross paths with me again. You really are something.”

Doyoung just looked at the other a little bit surprised. He couldn’t shake the feeling of culpability rooting on his chest. “Thanks, I guess.”

Jaehyun smiled at him, and then moved his stare to the big purple box by his feet. “What’s that? A gift?”

The big pink ribbon at the top was Taeyong’s idea, the boy wanted to include it when he decorated the box and not even Ten could stop him. When he was determined, no one could go against him.

“Yeah, you could say that…” Hesitant, he looked to the front, where Renjun and Jeno were hiding by the shadow of a big dark tree, just a couple of meters away from the cafeteria. The older was excited and the other was trying to contain his best friend.

“For me?”

“Ye-yeah,” Doyoung didn’t know what to do. It was going to be over once Jaehyun opened the box, he wanted to buy some time before the inevitable disaster that was gonna start. “But first let’s talk a little bit more. How have you been?”

“As good as I can be,” A shrug. Jaehyun was very interested on the box, never taking his stare away from it. “People are still calling me names on the hallways but I’m getting accustomed to it.”

“I’m sorry that it came to this, Jae.”

“Don’t even apologize. You didn’t do anything, it all Ten’s doing.” Jaehyun put his hand over Doyoung’s, smiling with reassurance. “Ten might think that this was a big blow, but it didn’t change anything. At least not in the long run and it didn’t mean something that bad for me.”

“How so?”

“I still have my best friend by my side. And now I have you too again. You two are the only people whose opinion I care about. The others don’t matter to me. I’m actually happy with things as they are right now. I don’t have to pretend to have fun with all those hollow and superficial people and I only have Mark to talk to, everyone else pretty much ignores me. And if breaking a couple of hearts was all it took for things to come to this, then I really don’t have any regrets.”

“You don’t… regret anything?” He felt his phone vibrate, signaling a message from Ten, but he wanted to understand more of how Jaehyun’s mind worked.

“Not really, I guess. A change of waters doesn’t hurt anybody. And having everyone against me was something completely new. I’m used to people stupidly kissing the floor where I walk and act. But that doesn’t matter anymore, I can be who I wanna be and that’s great.”

“Fuck it!” A scream was heard and the top of the giant big box flew away, revealing a mad Ten. “Asshole!”

“Oh, hey Ten.” Jaehyun didn’t look surprised in the least. “Took you some time.”

“I hate you.”

“I know, the sentiment is mutual.” Jaehyun seemed relaxed, letting Doyoung’s hand go and beginning a staring contest with the Thai boy. “I thought you would be more original than this. Hiding in a box to scare me? 

“This is not it, fucker.” Ten put out a big water gun from inside the box and aimed at Jaehyun. “Any last words?”

“You didn’t win, I win. You destroyed my reputation but I still have more than that. You didn’t break me, you didn’t succeed.”

“Right. As you wish, bitch.” Ten smiled and big crowd was starting to come near to see the spectacle.

A big and orange pink liquid shot out of the gun, impacting on Jaehyun, who surprised fell into the water. Doyoung barely escaped from the grasp of the younger and positioned himself beside his best friend.

“Are you for real, Ten? Paint?” Jaehyun stepped out of the fountain completely soaked, his shirt now painted like a peach. “What are you, 5?”

“You bet we are!” Renjun came running like mad man, pushing people out of his way with Jeno trailing behind him, until he jumped on the fountain to be taller than Jaehyun. “This is for hurting Doyoung and Sicheng-ge!”

A white liquid spilling from the bottle he was holding, all over Jaehyun’s hair.

“Oh god,” Jeno gasped. Surprised just like everybody else, holding Doyoung from behind and resting his head on the elder’s shoulders.

Jaehyun just closed his eyes, feeling the cold glue slip from his head to his face to his clothes. He felt dirty and slipped, falling to the ground with a thud.

“My turn! My turn! My turn!” YangYang came running, a box on his hands, which contents he threw at the victim of today. “It shines so beautifully on you. It lights up your pale skin.”

Jaehyun opened his eyes and tried to clean his face a little, but found every single inch of his body covered in glitter, orange and pink. He could only hear the cameras snapping left and right, along with the peals of laughter, all resonating in his ears, dizzying him.

“And to finish this greatly,” Donghyuk came basically out of nowhere with a terrific gas mask and a bottle, spilling all its contents on the boy. “Perfect.”

Taeyong stepped closer to Doyoung, having been observing everything from the distance, binoculars in hand. “Oh, shit. What the hell is that?” Everyone covered their noses, the smell too hard and stinky.

“Skunk's spray,” The boys sounded happy and Doyoung could imagine a big smile adorning his face with joy. “A little expensive, but it was worth it.”

"Now you are a truly a peach, Jung." Ten smiled broadly, proud of himself and the plan he came up with the younger boys. “And a bright and shiny one at that. People will be jealous.”

Jaehyun looks up, mad. Really fucking mad. And starts to run towards the Thai, everybody making space for them and recording every second of it. Ten rans laughing happily until he passes down a plastic hanging form two trees.

"Fuck you, Ten!" Jaehyun fell to the ground, the plastic sticking to his face and hair.

"What is going on?" Johnny looked at Taeyong, receiving a dirty look from the other boy. "Okay, I know you hate me too just like Doyoung, from mere association"

"Oh, Jonathan. Thank you for joining us" Ten passes his arm over the shoulders of the taller, which was a little bit uncomfortable due to the height difference. "I better not see you hoeing around with my friend’s boyfriends again or something like that could happen to you too. Am I clear?"

Johnny swallowed, looking at Jaehyun throwing the plastic aside and then stomping to his dorm between laughs and insults, looking so defeated and disgusted, like how he had never seen him before.

“Understood, captain.”

Johnny knew that it was better to stop than to go through something like that. A little bit of fleeting fun was not worth it.

-

"I mean..." Sicheng sipped on his drink. "He deserved that. Maybe that will teach him that he cannot mess around with every boy he meets."

“I guess so,” Kun looked unsure. “But it was too much.”

“Believe me,” Jungwoo rolled his eyes. “He needed this. He went too far, and I’m actually happy that Ten plotted all that. It was fun to see.”

-

"You kinda asked for that, Jae." Mark was sitting on his bed, watching his best friend try to get rid of all the smell in the bathroom they both shared.

"Okay, I think I understand." He sounded annoyed, scrubbing his face to get rid the smell, but it was not wearing off. "I will never mess around with boys anymore, lesson learned. I think I’m finally free of all the glitter, glue and the paint. Only the skunk spray is left.” He gave up on his task at the moment and sat on his bed. “Even then, I fell hard for Doyoung, but it was bigger the feeling of knowing I had the most intelligent boy in the whole school just for myself. He was cute, nice to talk with and even greater in bed."

"Ew, dude." Mark threw a cushion at his best friend. "That was TMI. Keep that shit to yourself!"

"I mean, I can't really lie. It was amazing" He laughed at the disgusted face Mark made, making gay remarks and jokes in front of straight guys was very amusing. “But in all honesty. I was a dick, a big one. And I can’t really fight that now. Everyone is making fun of me and calling me peachy whore wherever I go. I’m tired of all this.”

“What are you going to do?” Mark looked expectantly, and a little bit hopeful.

“To be honest I would rather just lock myself in here and not see anyone for the rest of my university life. But I guess that I should apologize to every boy in here that I have ever hurt through my stupid actions. I think that’s the smartest idea by far.”

Deep inside, Mark was very proud of his best friend. After learning everything he had done in the past his view of him changed, but he was happy that he chose the right path and decided to mend his mistakes.

A whistle, “Good luck with that, mate.” The younger just pressed play and the Glee episode that they were watching continued.

Jaehyun appreciated the sarcastic tone and immediately took out his phone. If he was going to apologize, he should go from start to end. And it was a long list, he didn’t know if all of them still studied in the university.

“It’ll be long”. He huffed, before starting to design his plan. 

-

After almost two weeks of chasing and receiving endless teasing and mockery as he searched for all the boys he had dated, he finally accomplished his goal.

Forgiveness.

Eunwoo accepted without much problem, a kind and easy smile always present on his face. Something he couldn’t say about his two best friends, Moonbin and Rocky, who almost beat him up when he approached the boy.

Mingyu just laughed it off, telling him that thanks to the cheating he met his soulmate, Wonwoo. Whose death stare was intently focused on him as he talked to his boyfriend.

Sicheng rolled his eyes, avoiding him and scaping when he got close. Until he cornered him in a classroom and apologized in a rush, before the Chinese tried to escape.

“I forgive you, Jung.” He pushed him out of the way to the door and walked away. “But if you ever come near me again, I’ll cut your balls out and make sure that you don’t have children in the future.”

Jungwoo accepted with a sigh, telling him to take care and stop being an asshole.

“I never meet someone as self-centered as you in my life.”

Seokmin and Yugyeom were together and accepted without much trouble. Telling him something similar to what Jungwoo had said.

“You can be better. You have very a pretty face for such a douche personality.”

He wanted to try be a better person. It was still too early to know if the change of heart that happened after Ten’s prank was gonna last forever, but after being shaken up so hard he felt like he needed something sweeter in his life after all the bitterness that he went through.

Even though he was the one who caused all this mess.

And now there was only one boy left, the one that truly meant something to him. he was so stupid to realize that until he lost him and everything turned into a stupid sitcom.

Doyoung.

It was not hard to come in contact with him again, but he was terrified when he sent the message.

Me: Meet me at the café near the theatre in an hour.  
Me: Please.  
Me: I have something very important to tell you.

He waited for almost ten minutes in silence, his soul falling with every passing second. Until the notification alerted him and he took his phone with fear and nervousness, hands trembling.

Doyoung<3: Okay.

Just that little phrase was enough to put him over the moon, he fell from his bed and ran to his bathroom to get ready.

He had a lot to say and he had hopes as high as the clouds. But still he knew that it was dangerous, after everything he did to Doyoung getting his forgiveness was the best he could ask for.

-

Jaehyun looked up whenever the door opened, nervous. Anxiety creeping up his back, hands holding his frappe with a little too much force, he hadn’t even taken a sip.

Until he got lost in his head. Maybe it was not the right time yet? Maybe he needed more time to think of what words to say or maybe he should have prepared a gift for the other boy.

“Hey.”

He almost let his cup fall when a voice came from just above him, sweet and tender.

After taking a big and long breath, he looked up. To those beautiful and dark brown almond eyes he learned to love so much. “Hi,” He said shyly.

Doyoung smiled, and took a sit in front of him.

“It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Jaehyun looked at the back, to where Taeyong and Ten were talking and looking at the menu in front of them, he knew that their full attention was on them and if he did anything to upset their friend a bulldozer will definitely come his way.

“Yeah. The smell is completely off of me by now.”

“I’m sorry, Donghyuk went a little bit too far with that one…” He pursed his lips, thoughtful. “I heard that it was present for more than a week. Jungwoo complained about it a lot.”

“It was kind of hell, not gonna lie.” He admitted, a little laugh present on his voice. “But I got used to it pretty quickly, the one who suffered the most was Mark. He separated our beds even more than before.”

“Oh, Mark.” Doyoung eyes lit up at the mention of the younger, affection rounding them. “How is he? Still having trouble in his longer writings?”

“Not than much now, he learned a lot from you.” He looked down, to his hands almost trembling, so he held onto the cup much harder. “You are amazing.”

“Jaehyun…” He sighed, defeated and full of dread.

"I'm sorry," The younger decided to let that out first. “Please, hear me out. Let me say everything I need to say and then you can decide what to do. But please, listen to me. I know I don’t even deserve that, but please.”

“Okay,” Doyoung sat back on his seat, and a waitress came with his drink. Probably a caramel cappuccino if Jaehyun remembered the elder’s order correctly. “I’ll listen.”

“Thank you.” Jaehyun ordered his thoughts and looked at the front with decision and determination.

He will do everything that was on his power to earn forgiveness.

“I’m really sorry for everything that I made you go through,” He began, with Doyoung listening attentively as he enjoyed his drink. “Up till I’ve lived like this. Trapped in a world where I am the ruler and everyone is below me, only there for me to use or to take from. Every friend, except for Mark, has been that to me. Every boy I’ve ever dated was very superficial, never trying to dig deeper into my heart and just being with me for popularity or because I was a dream come true of some sorts… I hated it. Of course, that doesn’t justify the way I acted with them. It’s just… I’ve never had anyone look at me as if I was more than a good face on a flawless body… no one. So, I didn’t feel anything for them and it was very easy to let them go and continue with my life without caring about their feelings. It seemed like it was the only way I could operate. Taking someone, getting what I wanted from them and then throw them away.”

He felt vulnerable, having never shared those thoughts with someone else other than his best friend. It felt as if he was revealing too much and he was scared. Terrified of the consequences that came with letting all your defenses down for others to see the real you. He felt almost sick, with a huge urge to just drown in his worries and disappear.

“But…” Doyoung pressed lightly, after he didn’t say a word for almost five minutes.

Jaehyun crossed stares with him, noticing that the other looked worried.

“But you came along and everything changed. At first, I only wanted you around to do my homework, but you decided to explain everything to me, spend time with me even when it was not necessary. You put up with my mood changes, with the days when I just shut down and stared blankly at everything and everyone around me. You still stayed, by my side. It was something new, no one did that before and even Mark was surprised. It felt weird and scary.”

“Then, why did you cheat on me, Jaehyun?” Doyoung was lost, conflicted. “I know that you just made out on his couch and never did anything more, but still hurt. It hurt a lot to see the only boy that was able to bear with me for more than five minutes go and do something like that.”

“You watched the whole thing? Oh god.” He moved his hands through his hair, messing it up. “Shit, I’m so sorry.”

He buried his face on his hands, not wanting to look at Doyoung, too shaken up to do so, the feeling burning and the reality slapping him hard without remorse.

‘Just too human’.

He was used to be the perfect boy, the one without feelings or emotions, not the weak one.

“Jae…”

“I got too scared, ok?” He finally admitted after a silence, his voice sounding a little hoarse. The other’s cup laying in the table, empty. “Things started to get too personal and I wanted to end it, before you got too close to my heart and then you left after finally getting to the deepest parts of my soul. The only way I came up with to make you dump me was to be an ass and to treat you bad, to be jealous and possessive. I thought that you would leave me that way, I would never forgive myself if I ended things myself.”

“Why didn’t you say any of this to me?”

“I-,” He swallowed the lump on his throat, his hands coming down and confronting the other’s hard stare. “I don’t know. It was just too much, I felt stupid and like an idiot for feeling like that. I know that is not normal.”

“We could’ve figure something out to keep it working. Together we could face everything, that’s what you said, don’t you remember?” Doyoung’s voice sounded quiet, contrasting with the storm raging in his mind.

He wanted it all to stop.

“I’m not as strong as you think I am,” He closed his eyes, remembering. “My father and my mom are both like that, you know that. You learned the pain that is being around them. They raised and trained me to be just like them, a poker face asshole that would take over their company once they were too old for that. They never cared for me, only for what I represented to them: The perfect boy, good looking and disciplined. No one really likes a son with opinions in the world I live in, I just needed to shut my mouth and look as impassive as ever.” He looked at Doyoung with tired eyes. He was sure that he looked like death.

“I forgive you,” Doyoung said with enough force for him to look at him, mouth agape. 

“Really?” A weak mumble.

“I do, Jaehyun.”

“Then I… I don’t know that to do now. Do I thank you for forgiving me?” He was trapped, his mind racing. “Thank you, Doyoung, I promise to never get in your way again. I’ll disappear from your life, so don’t worry about encountering with me again. Not even at parties, I’m not invited there anymore, so go there and have fun, you deserve that.”

He got up, a forgotten half drank cup still on the table. Tears stinging his eyes and voice wavering a little, it was enough for him. He didn’t want to look even more weak in front of the other anymore. Falling in love with Doyoung gave the older too much power over him and he was not going to let him know that.

“Thank you for listening to me Doyoung and goodbye. Be happy.”

There he was again, running away from feelings, from his mistakes and the chance of having a little happiness. He was a coward, but he had already damaged the boy in front of him too much, Doyoung deserved only good people in his life. And he was not that.

“Jaehyun…”

He ignored the words and the boy, and quickly walked to the door. Just then realizing that rain was falling down, people running away from it but he didn’t care, he needed to get away.

“Wait.” Doyoung grabbed his hand, before he could step outside.

“I have to go, Doyoung. Mark is waiting for me,” He was sure that his face was not really what someone would expect by looking at him, no signs of perfection left.

Only a broken little boy.

“Then, let’s go.” Doyoung said with a bit smile adorning his face and ran to the rain, holding his hand with force and security, preventing him from running away.

Jaehyun just followed wordlessly, too tired. Tears already escaping and a sob coming up his throat. Doyoung looked behind and smiled a little, then hugged him tightly.

“I’m an idiot, and I’m so sorry,” Jaehyun sobbed into the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry...”

He repeated that phrase over and over again, Doyoung’s hands steading him from letting his mind run free and drown him even more.

“I won’t let you do anything stupid again. Just concentrate on me, that’s all you need to do.”

Two boys found themselves in the rain again, one crying and the other wiping away the tears, even when the raindrops did it for him.

A new beginning waiting to be written in front of them, like a rainbow after a long and hard rain. Water soaking them and probably a cold also waiting for them. But right there, at that moment, there were more important things to take care off. Two broken hearts that needed to mend together.

“I won’t make this easy, he needs to earn my permission. I’ll be tough.” Ten assured Taeyong as he destroyed the chocolate cake in front of him with his fork.

Both of them were looking at the couple outside having the time of their lives as their souls intertwined once again, this time forever and without letting anything come in their way to happiness.

“You will forgive him easily once Doyoung does,” The older mentioned with a little smile dancing on his lips.

The happiest Doyoung ever looked was with Jaehyun by his side.

Ten just grumbled, cursing under his breath.

-

Long story short…

Jaehyun truly learned from his mistakes and he did everything to prove Doyoung how much love he had for him and how much he regretted his actions in the past. It took some time but they found a way to make Jaehyun feel assured that it was okay to let him in, to be vulnerable. It was a long couple of months but both worked hard to get there.

And when he finally was sure of things and their relationship again, Jaehyun wasted no time in asking him to be his boyfriend again. This time with a little help of those little demons and in the dark of the night.

“An acoustic version of I like me better with a choir?” Ten looked at Jaehyun very impressed, just like everyone else around them who gathered to see it in first row. “He really does love him… Oh shit, he’s crying.”

“They are both crying, love.” Kun held his boyfriends’ hand, letting the other rest his head on his shoulder as their friends hugged between tears and everyone cheered. Seated on a bench a couple of meters away from the newly formed couple.

“Where to find a love like that?” Taeyong wondered out loud, watching as Jisung and Chenle lit little fireworks that shined brightly and gave one to everyone around them.

YangYang, Donghyuk, Jaemin and Renjun wasted no time and started running around, making their evening look magical. Doyoung and Jaehyun separated and smiled at the boys around them, thankfulness in their faces and hands together.

“Yeah, I wonder.” Johnny, sitting beside him with his arms crossed, said with a little frown.

“Shut up,” The younger said, big eyes illuminated by the starts, looking so ethereal and beautiful, like always. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I’ve been begging for your forgiveness for months, why can’t you be like Doyoung and give another chance? He forgave me months ago, my whore days are long gone. Why can’t you, Tae?” A pout appeared in Johnny’s lips and the other just rolled his eyes.

“You have to prove it to me, idiot.” Taeyong glared at him.

Johnny got close and took the younger’s boy face on his hands, “Then, how about this?” And pressed their lips together in a cute and sweet kiss, people around them cheering louder and some cameras shooting away,

Even with sparkling eyes and rosy cheeks, Taeyong frowned at the other. “I will need a lot more than that, Suh.”

Johnny just laughed before starting to kiss every inch of Taeyong’s face, who just giggled at all the affection.

Life was a long time of learning and growing up. And both Doyoung and Jaehyun wouldn’t have their happy ending without all the trouble they encountered in the way, it made everything even more meaningful.

Rain started to fall upon them. Some screamed and ran away, but that group of friends stayed there. Dancing and playing around.

Ten took Taeyong’s hand together they ran to the couple still lost in their little moment, but Donghyuk and Mark intercepted them and pulled them to the ground, the dirt and water staining their clothes. Kun and Johnny laughed behind them, but it was short lived as YangYang and Jisung did the same to them, and soon it was a battle in the water, laughs and screams filling the university campus.

“That’s my favorite shirt, you ass!” Renjun shouted at YangYang and jumped highly just to fall on the puddle below him and splash everyone around him.

“Huang!” Jaemin also started to jump and mud was now everywhere. On their shoes, their clothes and their faces, the war becoming more and more wild with every passing minute.

“Are you recording?” Dejun smiled at Jeno, who looked everything from a safe distance, holding an umbrella over their hands. It was good to watch the weather forecaster every once in a while.

“Since the confession started.” Jeno winked at his friends and both enjoyed the spectacle.

But in the middle of the disaster, two boys where standing as close to each other as they could, foreheads pressed together. Arms over shoulders and rounding waist. Intimate emotions and fondness lighting up their eyes.

“I love you,” Doyoung murmured, close to his boyfriend’s’ lips.

“I love you, too. With all my heart.” A kiss, true and very special for the two of them, shared in the middle of the pouring rain.

“That’s not fun!” Mud impacted with Jaehyun’s face, making him lose balance and almost fall if not for Doyoung’s hands around his waist.

“You’re a dead man, Suh!” He screamed and separated from his boyfriend to grab a big amount of mud from the ground and ran towards the perpetrator.

The rain was witness to the special moments they both shared and it filled their long nights when as they laid on each other’s arms and just let the moments pass by, happy in their embrace and emotions dancing around them.

The rain brought memories that flood with the water, some happy and others not so much. But it really was an important factor in their relationship. The sound, the smell, the feeling. Everything put together transported them to each and every one of them.

“I love you!” Doyoung screamed with love and force as he threw a big amount of mud to his boyfriend’s chest, surprising him, and then took off running with a loud laugh scaping his lips.

“Come here, bunny!” Jaehyun ran behind him and reached him quickly, trapping the shorter in his arms and both fell to the ground, laughing. “I love you more,” He said breathlessly before connecting their lips once again.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so sorry for any grammatical or orthographic mistakes. And this is my first english work ever.  
> Any feedback is welcome. Thank you for reading!<3


End file.
